On grandira plus tard
by LadyLilyMalefoy
Summary: Ils avaient besoin de quelque chose. Quelque chose de différent, qui leur remonterais le morale. Hermione ne pouvait décidément pas les laisser tomber. Pas maintenant.


Bonsoir tout le monde !

Il est actuellement deux heure moins le quart, après une journée étouffante l'orage s'est enfin décidé à gronder dehors et ma chambre est devenue une véritable piscine en mon absence...

Bref ! C'était juste pour dire que c'est un OS que je viens de finir et j'espère que malgré sa simplicité, il vous plaira... :)

A votre bon vouloir, pardonnez mes fautes, j'ai tout fait contre mais il en reste toujours !

Faites-mois savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est le plus important.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**On grandira plus tard**

Hermione considéra longuement Harry. Il était depuis toujours, semblait-il, son meilleur ami. C'était son frère, son confident, celui sur qui elle s'appuyait chaque jours un peu plus. C'était lui. C'était Harry, celui qui avait survécu au sorcier le plus sombre de tous les temps, deux fois, celui qui l'avait cherché, s'était battu contre. Le garçon le plus généreux qu'elle connaisse, c'était lui qui avait eut toute les difficultés à bâtir son couple, se créer une famille de toutes pièces, il avait passé les étapes les plus extrêmes en seulement sept ans et qui, pourtant, ne baissait le niveau de pression sous aucun prétexte.

Elle s'est tournée vers Ron, ensuite. Ron, c'était une toute autre histoire. Ronald était le dernier garçon Weasley, un roux aux yeux bleus océan profond maladroit mais adorable. Elle était amoureuse de lui depuis toujours et avait la chance de la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Elle repensa à son frère, le jumeau de Gorges, Fred. Ron lui en avait parlé la veille. Il souffrait et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour soulager sa conscience. Il ne lui avait jamais réellement dit combien il l'aimait et Merlin savait que ça lui pesait.

Ils se sourirent. Et Hermione sentit la colère vibrer, gronder progressivement en elle. Elle se mit à réfléchir, à chercher le plus vite qu'elle put. Elle voulait trouver une solution, rapidement.

Dernièrement, Harry allait mal. Il se sentait vide depuis la mort de Voldemort, de sa main. Et Ron avait besoin de se changer les idées. Hermione devait les aider. Et au plus vite.

Elle pensa à les faire partir précipitamment de Poudlard, partir au loin, déménager dans un autre pays, et ne plus jamais, jamais revenir. Elle se sentit bête d'avoir tant d'ambition soudainement. D'autant plus que fuir n'était pas une solution. Non, ce qui leur fallait c'était un instant court, rien qu'à eux, où plus rien ne leur importerait. Un souvenir qu'ils garderaient, tous les deux, gravés comme un instant magique où l'inconscience de l'enfance les aurait piégés à nouveau.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, pour oublier le bruit ambiant. Elle sentit que Ron passait un pied au dessus du banc et mettre sa main dans son dos, dans un geste qui se voulait sûr et apaisant. Elle lui adressa un sourire qu'il ne vit pas.

La solution ne lui venait pas et elle commençait dors et déjà à baisser les bras. La fin du repas s'annonçait déjà et tous les trois entreprirent de quitter la Grande Salle. Le vent soufflait fort au dehors et Hermione s'inquiet une seconde pour le Saule Cogneur.

C'est quelques couloirs plus tard que, soudainement, en entendant une violente pluie s'abattre sur les carreaux du château, Hermione eut une idée. Elle ne dit rien, s'arrêta net sur son chemin et fit demi-tour. Elle marcha vite d'abord et en entendant Ron et Harry la suivre et l'appeler, elle accéléra le pas. Elle laissa tomber sa robe de sorcier. _Pour quelques minutes, _pensa-t-elle, _quelques minutes de liberté. _Elle tourna machinalement, elle était proche de la sortie. Ces deux amis étaient derrière elle, elle entendait jusqu'à leurs moindre mouvement sur la pierre du sol. Elle sourit rien que pour elle et accéléra encore un peu. Elle remercia intérieurement Harry et Merlin de l'avoir tant entrainé à courir et surtout à courir vite. Elle entendit Ron l'appeler, lui demandait si tout aller bien, mais que faisait-elle ?

Elle ne dit rien, elle tint bon et bientôt elle aperçut la sortie. Elle ouvrit en grand la porte et sortit sous une pluie drue. Le rideau de pluie fit devenir sa silhouette floue et bientôt les garçons ne virent qu'une légère robe blanche virevolter entre deux gouttes d'eau.

Hermione, elle, savait qu'elle avait presque gagné. L'eau s'infiltrait par tous les centimètres de sa peau jusqu'à ces os mais elle commençait à se sentir libre, apaisée. Elle espérait vivement qu'ils viendraient rapidement la rejoindre. C'était profondément idiot mais tellement libérateur.

Elle tournoya un peu plus, un peu plus vite. Elle était impatiente de pouvoir raconter cette aventure à son père. Comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et que son père l'a faisait voler tout autour du jardin. Elle tend les bras, offre son visage à la lune, ses paumes à la terre. Elle sourit, si fort, parce qu'elle est heureuse, parce que pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle est bien. Elle se sent bien là, légère et heureuse. L'euphorie la prend et elle sourit, si fort, si grand qu'elle en laisse un petit rire s'échapper de ses fines lèvres mouillées. Et elle se sent encore mieux. Ça fait des mois qu'elle ne s'est pas sentie si joyeuse. Alors elle rit plus fort.

Finalement, même si elle les avait un peu oubliés, elle vit Ron la rejoindre par à-coup, elle l'imagina l'appelait encore et encore et s'approchait parce qu'elle ne lui répondait pas. Il avançait, s'arrêtait, parler fort mais la pluie toujours aussi rapide et dense absorbe ses paroles et les oublie dans un néant imaginaire.

Un instant, elle se tourne vers lui, voit du coin de l'œil qu'Harry suivait son meilleur ami, et lança un sourire à son petit-ami. Elle se remit à tourner sur elle-même, lançant ses bras loin devant et derrière. Elle ferme les yeux et sent Harry se mettre aux côté de Ronald. Il hurle pour se faire entendre, il veut savoir, comprendre, à quoi elle joue. Elle rit comme plus tôt, elle rit et se rapproche doucement d'eux. Elle attrape la main de Ron et le rapproche d'elle.

Trempée comme elle l'est, ses vêtement lui colle à la peau. Mais elle se colle à Ron et l'entraine dans sa dance. Il ne coopère pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas grave, la proximité de ses deux meilleurs amis gêne Harry de toute manière.

Il recommence, il lui demande. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Tout va bien ?

Mais elle les sent, leurs réticences commencent à céder. Alors elle fredonne un vieil air rock Moldu. Harry ne met pas longtemps à le reconnaitre et reprend avec elle le refrain, leurs voix volontairement assourdies. Elle sourit, ils vont comprendre. Qu'elle est là pour eux et que c'est pour eux qu'elle fait tout cela. Elle change de chanson, comme un jukebox. Harry se tait et Ron ne sait plus quoi penser. Il sourit pourtant. Elle a l'air tranquille, innocente. Ce visage, cet air serein lui avait manqué.

Il commence lui aussi à balancer les bras. Il est maladroit, il le sait. Il est gauche et ça ne ressemble à rien. Mais il suit Hermione, il commence à comprendre qu'elle aimerait pour quelques instants qu'ils oublient leur âge et leurs soucis pour qu'ils se laissent allés. Ron ne sait vraiment pas danser. Mais elle est contente de le voir faire comme elle. Dès lors, tous les deux ils dansent. Ils ne sont pas proches l'un de l'autre, ils sont même loin, mais on comprend que sous la pluie, ils dansent ensembles. Ils n'attendent plus qu'Harry.

Le tonnerre gronde au dessus de leur tête, un éclair illumine le ciel. Les nuages se déversent tout droit vers le sol. Une robe blanche vole dans le sens du vent, des cheveux roux se déchainent. Seule une ombre noire restait immobile, visible à travers le rideau gris. Harry ne bouge toujours pas. Il regarde son meilleur ami qui lui a cédé. Il se sentait à deux doigts d'aller danser lui aussi. Il saisissait lentement le but d'Hermione. Il sourit, attendri. Il pose la question une dernière fois, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

Elle se tourne vers lui et arrête tous mouvements. Ses yeux croisent ceux verts émeraude, qu'il tient de sa mère, de son meilleur ami. Elle lui sourit et court vers lui. Mine de rien, elle s'était plutôt bien éloignée à force de tournoyer seule. Quand elle arrive près de lui, elle ne ralentit pas, elle voit Ron s'arrêtait. Elle lui saute littéralement dessus et elle sait que Ron se tend. Cependant, elle n'y prête pas attention, elle se concentre sur les bras du brun qui se sont enroulés autours de sa taille. Elle sert les siens derrière sa nuque et approche ses lèvres de l'oreille du héros. Elle pèse ses mots, mesure son ton et baisse la voix. « _On grandira plus tard_ », elle murmure. Elle s'écarte, rien qu'un peu, sourire largement et attrape ses mains toujours dans son dos.

Elle le tire vers Ron et se remet à danser sous la pluie, elle danse, elle virevolte, en souriant et en riant. Elle entraine à nouveau Ron qui vide son esprit et balance la tête et les bras dans des mouvements flous. Hermione, elle, est plus légère, bien plus gracieuse. La tête renversée, les épaules tendues. Elle est belle en cet instant. Comme souvent mais surtout en ce moment, alors qu'elle danse comme une forcenée, il la trouve belle, épanouie et gracieuse.

Il entend son rire à travers la pluie, il sent son corps se tendre pour danser lui aussi. Il la voit se rapprochait de Ron et qu'ils se prennent l'un l'autre dans les bras. Ils tournent sur eux-mêmes quelques secondes et Ron murmure quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hermione et la brune rit aux éclats. Elle se sépare de lui et ils recommencent à danser, à se trémousser chacun de leur côté, tous les deux ensembles, mais loin. Finalement, il s'y met lui aussi, et il voit une lueur de fierté dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle n'est pas fier d'elle mais de voir qu'ils ont su passer au-delà de leur âge et de leur problème. Ce soir, pendant quelques minutes, ils avaient retrouvé leurs âmes d'enfants. Et elle en était fière.

La lumière d'un éclair inonda le ciel, se faufilant entre les nuages. Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes, quatre secondes, un coup de tonnerre fait trembler la terre, fait vibrer leurs cœurs alors qu'ils continuent de danser sur un air imaginaire.

Hermione avait son visage offert au nuage du ciel, les yeux fermés, les bras tendus. Ron ne savait pas vraiment être gracieux. Harry avait mis du temps à se décider à venir et avait été plutôt rigide. Mais le moment avait compté, un souvenir dont il se souviendrait pendant longtemps encore.

Malgré tout, après quelques longues minutes, la pluie commence à les frigorifier. Tous les trois, ils rentrent dans le château, trempés de la tête au pied mais heureux. Les sourires béats qu'ils arborent en témoignent. Hermione et Ron progressent main dans la main, aux côtés d'Harry qui s'efforce de ne pas penser à Ginny. Quand Hermione prend la main d'Harry, toujours mouillée, elle a posé sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon qui partageait maintenant sa vie. Près de la tour Gryffondor, Hermione, qui ne bougeait plus, la tête nichée dans le cou de l'homme qu'elle aimait, sa main dans celle de son meilleur ami, sourit tendrement. Elle aurait tellement voulu que la soirée ne se finisse pas. Un bon rhume le clouerait sans doute au lit tout le lendemain mais elle était heureuse et c'est tout ce à quoi elle pensait à l'instant.

* * *

Bon... Hé bien, moi je vous laisse là... :( Laissez donc votre coeur parler et laissez-moi un petit commentaire :) S'il vous plaiiiit !

Je suis contente d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'accrocher votre attention !

En espérant que ça vous ai plu..

Lily


End file.
